Magic
by Perfect butterfly blade
Summary: This truly is a bohemian story set three hundred years after the children of the revolution. This story is based on the bohemian ideals of freedom, beauty, truth and love where in a world where love can be lost as easily as it can be found.
1. Chapter 1

This truly is a bohemian story set three hundred years after the children of the revolution. This story is based on the bohemian ideals of freedom, beauty, truth and love where in a world where love can be lost as easily as it can be found, two souls will have to learn that the greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return. Where two star crossed lovers both from different houses both unalike in stature take their life.

I fell in love with him the day he had told me he had felt the same maybe even before but I had never actually realised it before, I guess I was in denial but when he told me he felt the same I knew that I too felt as he did and our hearts were meant to be as one. Unfortunately there was a glitch in our little affair. Of course this being a story I can't tell you until we get to that so I will begin from the beginning.

It began in the Malfoy manor I guess where I was imprisoned in the dungeons and I am pretty sure you can guess who my captors were... You guessed it Death Eaters.

I sat cold, hungry, alone and most importantly wandless in the said dungeons awaiting my fate. I sighed at the said terrible fate feeling as if I had become just another blotch in history. The whole grand scheme of things made me feel pretty small and insignificant honestly. No must not believe their brain washing I am Hermione Granger, Hogwarts being my home held me as the brightest witch in a century, probably why I was so important to erase, one of the famous Harry Potters best friends, I was really asking for it wasn't I and a muggleborn making me even more dangerous, even more of a threat, a Malfoy's worst nightmare and most of all worst enemy. I reminded myself of this for the twenty-seventh time kicking my disgusting empty bucket, I was not going to use that to relive myself I would rather burst my bladder and my kidneys, as well as reminding myself for what seemed the fifty-third time to spit in the next Malfoy face that walked through the door to my cramped and mouldy, or was it mossy, cell. I looked at my surroundings trying to calculate in my super witch brain which wasn't much help with out my wand mind you, how to escape. I relied too much on magic I came to the conclusion after not finding a way from this rankly scented hell hole and I was pretty sure my bladder would blast at any minute. Even if I did manage to escape they would find me once again and I would be back here once more. No stop it stop it stop it! I could Hex their backsides to Antarctica and wish them a nice trip after snapping their wands. It would take them decades to get back if they didn't freeze their backsides off first. This thought kept me warm as I thought of them frozen in Antarctica or being eaten by polar bears or even better penguins, this brought a smile to my lonely face. They had kept me in solitude thinking it would cause me to go crazy but I was used to the long hours alone from excessive studying and thanked the books for building my tolerance to being alone. I had my thoughts to entertain me and I thought of all the wonderful hexes I would bestow upon my captors when I had the chance. I would find an escape, I'm smart, where there's a will there's a way or a relative in most cases.

In walked my captor none other than yes that's right Draco Malfoy. Oh yes I noticed him sneaking up behind me and the lucky bugger got in first before I could Hex his backside to grow fur and teddy bear ears which was at the point my plan. But no he had to curse me with a fully body bind before I had a chance. I was conscious as he dragged me to the edge of the school and his father apparated me away to this hell hole I now call something along the lines of a home though it could use a few female touches like maybe a toilet and a bed not a bucket and a pile of straw that some kind individual had left there for me. I knew exactly where I was it was simply a matter of escaping. Malfoy hurried towards me and true to my thoughts I spat directly in his face lucky enough to hit an eye and watch it dribble down to his mouth causing him to gag which he covered quickly with a handkerchief which he also doubled its usage to wipe of my saliva dripping on his face.

"Is That it?" he asked me sounding surprisingly calm seeing as I had just infected him with mud blood cooties, "I thought a bookworm like you would have spent all your time sitting here thinking up witty remarks to snap at me."

"Don't flatter yourself ferret," I chuckled at his naive behaviour.

"And to think I was going to help you escape. Fine if you want to behave like a spoilt brat you can just stay here, and just so you know you are underground the only way out is via that door and the amount of magic on it you'd have a hard time getting past that without your wand." With that he turned on his designer shoed heels and left. Of course I was sceptical that he would have let me out seeing as it was his fault I was in here in the first place. But he's right and when he is right... that is so wrong. I felt highly disgruntled and decided to spend my hours thinking up witty remarks and legal muggle ways to make them pay along with as many legal magical ways while I was at it. The hours dragged on but I could never really tell how long it had been or if it was day or night as my cell was stuffy and as Malfoy had pointed out underground. I had no windows at all only a small hole in the door where I presumed food and drink was shoved through though so far I had received neither. I had no real telling of the time so the hours seemed to me endless and I was honestly scared my brain would run out of puff. Thankfully it never seemed to and so there I sat alone hurling insults at a non existent Malfoy who obviously as he was non existent couldn't hear me. Stupid Pig loving ferret, I swear I could beat him in a duel with my eyes closed, standing on one foot with one hand tied behind my back. I never seemed to think of anything to say about him that was smart or witty I guess because you could only say something smart and witty about someone who is smart and witty and I figured that Malfoy had thought god had said trains when he really meant brains and caught the Hogwarts express. I pressured my brain to exhaustion and finally fell asleep on the pile of straw which smelled like fifteen dead people had lain upon it before me that had so kindly been given to me as a bed. This mind you was easier said than done. Not only was the stench and lack of fresh air aggravating a stupidly bright light dangled above my head that never went out as there was no switch and I had no magic and it certainly wasn't a clap light as I had already tried this theory. I found it hard to sleep with a light on even a nightlight irritated me away from sleep so I can assure you I was exhausted before I finally drifted into the land of slumber and dreams.

I awoke to several men big, tough men, filling my tiny abode. In my fright I backed myself into a corner, of course a stupid thing to do, shutting my eyes as a nasty snicker filled my ears. For the first time I felt afraid and nor would it be the last in this story of tragedy and woe that I would feel negative emotions of fear and such things. Strong gripping, bruising hands clasped themselves to my arms weak and thin, hauling my frail unenergised from lack of food form shaped as a ball my legs tucked underneath the rest of my body from the ground causing my said curled legs to stretch out almost in a pleasurable pain, so that they dangled a mere ten centimetres from the stone floor. The voices surrounding my mortal flesh snickered once more as I was released and gravity pulled me to a heap on the hard and icy floor.

"Crucio," a voice which I recognised as none other than the elder Malfoy, Lucius cast upon me wickedly. Pain shot through my body and continued for what seemed like days as the evil doers surrounding me laughed at my pain. Just as the pain began to subside another would cast the same dreaded, unforgivable curse of torture upon me only to see my body wriggle in pain at their feet unwillingly doing so as I could no longer control my limbs. Yet no matter how they tried I was determined not to let them break my spirit. I would not be weak and I would not cry out and not once did I do so. I would never let them take my dignity nor my identity from me. Finally after what seemed like hours, months, years, their laughter subsided and they realised that despite the physical pain they had not won. To them victory was never sweeter than when the innocent was stripped bare, when everything good had been taken from their victims and replaced with emptiness or hate and despite my situation I could not bring myself to despair. If anything their actions had determined me to be strong. If this was all they had I could endure and I would endure!

"Well, Well, Well, it seems that it will take more than magic to tear this one down," I saw now that I had opened my eyes that it was indeed the head of the Malfoy Manor addressing me, "She is quite pretty..." he tilted my chin to look into my eye to which I stared back defiantly, "For a mudblood of course... It will be so lovely to hear her scream." He spoke as if he was discussing what to have for lunch and it seemed I was on the menu. His brutally disgusting and cruel smile was as sickly as his voice and it took all my courage in my heart and in my brain not to cower in disgust and horror, now truly afraid of my fate but still determined to demolish any sign of aforementioned fear. At such a close range to the senior Malfoy I could see the lines of age in his face and judged him to be in his early forties and for the first time since the terrible man entered the room I spoke loudly and clearly to him.

"You know Lucius," I used his first name causing him to cringe at my fee usage of it, "for someone so rich you seems to be unable to fix how old you look, you know muggles have this thing called plastic surgery that can fix that and seeing as you have so much money that wouldn't cost so much, by the looks of it I'd say you look what sixty? Fifty-five?"

"Forty-five actually," he blurted before he could help himself. I smiled happy to have found a victory and proud that I had so quickly picked up upon his weakest spots in the same decisive hit. Obvious that I had won a round made him furious. He used his free arm to bat me to the ground.

"Tie her to a chair," he ordered his cronies, "I will make her scream." His cronies followed his orders and I was tied my arms to the arms and my legs to the legs and ropes tight around my chest to the chair that had appeared from no where. He paced in front of the said chair holding me prisoner when a light bulb went off in his head. He pulled a black bag from his cloak and opened it for me to examine the contents which appeared to me a large pile of silver sewing needles.

"You can break my body eater of death, but you will never break my spirit."

"My oh my," he was now getting very cocky to have me in such a helpless situation, "it seems we have a tough and clever cookie on our hands, well I ask you this oh brave little Mudblood, have you ever heard of a fascist's manicure cookie?" His smile was wicked but I knew I would prevail, though a fascist's manicure was not on my top ten lists of things to do today list as I indeed knew what it was and what it meant and entailed being a bookworm and all. I had to be strong. I had never endured one nor have I endured torture to this degree. Yes I had been tortured before but never like this. This unusual and muggle punishment frightened me. Still I would not let them win, so as they inserted the metal needles under my nails, I covered the burning pain inside but finally the easy part again free of screaming was over. Obviously displeased still with my silence he decided to extinguish cigarettes onto my skin. It displeased them greatly to see that though it was obviously painful I would never give them any sign of my evident discomfort and by the time they had reached both of my shoulders they had grown bored with their game, so they obviously unspoken had decided to bring on the real pain.

I was surprised when I saw the elder Malfoy Lucius was handed a muggle contraption only known as a gun and pointed right at my forehead but I did not show fear. If this was the way I was to meet my maker I would not die in vain and I would confront it face on stare it in the face and not blink. This will be a true test of my courage and I passed it. Lucius faltered not wanting to end his fun so quickly and aimed the gun lower so it was pointing directly at my thigh and discharged the weapon. If I had of told you I was cool and calm whilst being shot I would be a terrible liar, that of course didn't mean that I had screamed. I had bit my lip so hard that blood was leaking into my mouth as well as from my leg and hands. Now they believed it was time to teach me a real lesson if even being shot would not break my spirit what they did next would break down the Great Wall of China if it was a person. The would teach me a lesson I would never forget. Anyone can be dispirited you just have to know where to hit. With that he took the butt of his firearm and slammed it against the nails in my fingers. Above my screams I could hear in my own ears my bones splintering shattering and turning ultimately to dust. This is was beyond limits and I was not sure I could take this kind of pain. I just as were the fingers in my bones splintered, given in. I was no longer as brave as I had once hoped to say I was. For the first time I sat there defeated, blood now dripping steadily from each of my traumatized fingers, I hung my head in head in shame and I swear I could almost hear the smiles on the nefarious faces. They had won, they had won, they had won, the thought danced in my head as finally I passed out from the pain the last thing I remember was the pain from the needles being ripped none too carefully either from my ruined hands.

My hands felt warm amongst the agony and when I opened my eyes I found the blonde dragon Malfoy kneeling over my body now covered in a blanket on what felt to be a mattress, binding my hands and nurturing to my inflamed wounds benevolently.

"I see you're awake, here drink this," he held a glass to my lips filled with what seemed to be a foul concoction for me to ingest discontentedly. I cringed as I consumed the distasteful beverage feeling the throbbing ache in my hand to subside gradually.

"Why are you doing this?" I managed to croak out as he tapped the glass with his wand filling it now with fresh water. He shushed me as he raised the glass once again for me to drink washing out the repulsive drink I had earlier drunk. My hands were still unusable but at least it was better than having them hurt as they had previously.

"I am going to get you out of here, trust me; I know what they are going to do to you. You just have to give me time. As much as my pride has to do with it and especially my family honour and my ego now we mention it hates to admit it, You are worth so much more than what they will do to you in the end and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't get you out of here," He informed me zealously.

"That was a right pretty speech ferret but how?" I raised an eyebrow along with my voice though not in my best position to do so challenging him. What could I say he may be nice now but old habits die hard?

"I can apparate, I have been doing it since third year now, just trust me okay? I can transport us out of here," He informed me.

"Then why not now?" I persisted.

"Because they," he nodded upwards, "know I'm down here, if they knew it was me death would be a welcoming thought. Besides I have information, a list if you will I want to give to you. They will believe you as you have been down here. You have seen them. I need you to take it to someone of authority, fuck it anyone and tell them to spread word of it."

"What is this word?" I was now curious, he was going to betray his family for the greater good if he wasn't such a creep I would have thought it cute.

"Death eaters," he whispered close to my ear then pulling away to put a finger to his lips indicating this was our little secret.

'Ok," I whisper back.

"Hush precocious little mudblood, the Christmas holidays are almost over, when school restarts I will come for you, you're time will come soon," I simply nodded my head I was weak and I needed a friend he brushed my cheek with his hands soft yet coarse and manly almost if they had looked like they had lifted a finger to work in their life. He stroked my cheek once more and then he left but he had left me a present, underneath my mattress was my wand.

This is the first chapter of a new story and I am really enjoying writing it please tell me what you think and if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Time dripped slowly past like the sand slipping through Dorothy's hourglass waiting for those precious ruby slippers only to be given away if she is dead. I hated the time. She had no perception of it and no knowledge of the tension upstairs. She did not know how much they wanted her dirty blood but every time my father went down there the deed was still not done and he further delayed her end. After the first time i was no longer allowed to tend to her after their brutal attacks and there were many. My father promised me no physical harm would come to her, the thing is i know that he is lying in my face. Looking straight into my eyes i know he lies. They always let me know when they went to her but never did i hear her scream. I admired her courage but still her silence scared me to my grave. What if she was already dead and they were just making a sport of it. What condition is she in? it disgusted me how my imagination thought of what happened down there. these were not the childish pranks we played on each other at school. Not even her precious dumbledore's army could help her against the dark arts in the wizarding world and how large it really is and without access to the restricted section how could she ever know. her wand was useless down there. it is protected against muggle magic. Mudbloods and the like. Only a pureblood could get past the kind of magic down there.

I normally spent my hours staring at the ceiling reading books and taking note of my fathers comings and goings and who was and was not in his ranks. I knew what i was doing was a good thing but it could also get me into a lot of trouble. I have been such an ass to stay away from a beating but they always had the upper hand, I normally got it anyway. I played guitar and practiced my apparition to perfect it to make sure that i could get us both out of there. I felt pride in her true Gryffindor spirit, her loyalty and her bravery. She never gave them anything they wanted. No news. Little did they know she had someone collecting evidence against them. I felt her loss would be a terrible thing. She could be anything, the minister of magic if she felt like it. She was far brighter than the boy who lived and Weasley, sort of like me with Crabbe and Goyle but at least with them it is competely obvious. We were both smarter than our friends at least. I just felt like no one had the right to take her life or any one else's life away. No one ever had that right but the person who create us. if it was an accident ok but if not you have no right. I could not let them take her life away. Little did i know my father had a surprise for me, Nor did he know I had one from him and his deal was dynamite.

"I am leaving the mudblood's life in your hands," he had told me in limousine n the way to the train," you must kill her, yourself." His smile was as ugly as a thestral when you are seeing it for the first time. Scary, creepy and completely disgusting,"this will be your initiation sacrifice." I felt like I died when he had said this. There is no way in this whole wide everything and anything i would want to be a death eater nor do I really want anyone dead. I don't mind the pranks at school but this was too much for me to handle. I had fainted the first time they had shown me how to torture someone. Let alone when they first killed someone in front of me. If their blood is so dirty why would they want to cover themselves in it? I numbed myself quickly to his news and found a stroke of genius in this new knowledge. A perfect plan.

"Wonderful father, I shall kill her the day she is supposed to graduate. That will break her down." I grinned just as sickly as my father who had shared the same horror with one difference. He liked it and I didn't. We had shaken hands on this deal and little did i know i had made an unbreakable vow.

There were no smiles in gryffindor when school commenced. Their bright shining star had been stolen and I had stolen that star and this was just such a mess. How can i help her when we are from opposite sides in life. I had brought tragedy and despair for all these people. Homes and lives shattered from the loss of one person. They all presumed her dead any way and they were not felt with hate but just shock and horror and most of despair. I must fulfill my promise my word my family name i gave it to her in trust.. But when? Next hogsmede? not it would be too hard to be rid of my entourage for very long. I could never be gone long before Pansy wondered where i was i had to tell her before i left or she would always ask and it did not pay to be impolite to pansy the only time i could get away was when she was in bed. But I slept in a dorm with Crabbe and Goyle if i slipped out they would probably see me let alone all the other boys in my dorm. This could prove to be a problem. If i told them it was secret mens business they would assume pansy and probably say something. I mean there was no doubt she was a beautiful girl. very beautiful but she wasn't quite as smart, not saying she is stupid or anything, she was like potter or weasley smart, when she put ehr mind to it she could do things but until then she was a bit clueless. Green definitely was her color cause she was often green with envy. Her personality really lacked real character she behaved like a slave for me. I really disliked this i didn't want a slave i wanted an equal. I really could never love her like she wanted me too but i at least showed her some compassion. This is a flaw in my great plan. How do i get out at night with some form of privacy. invisibility cloak...? but how do i get my hands on it? Weasley and Potter definitely would be able to help. What about that room of requirement. That could help me. For the first time i would get away i would stand up and demand alone time. But I could not sneak from the castle unnoticed so i would require a cloak. to hide me. Then i had another stroke, of genius of course, i required a room where i could apparate so i could grab her and bring her back and would require it to stay here until I apparated returning to this room.

I paced outside the room of requirement, requiring Potter and Weasley to arrive. I had sent them an anonymous letter via owl requesting their presence so that I could enter the room. I knew of its existence but i did not know where to find it. I could have sworn that the-boy-who-lived enjoyed being fashionably late and i wondered how he actually got anything done. I presumed it was Granger who had done all the work.

After being around ten minutes late Potter and his shadow Weasley arrived. Neither felt complete without her, and despite my distaste for any of the golden trio from my heart, (yes it does exist) I knew that this was something i had to do. They were not happy to see me obviously and with Weasley jumping from foot to foot I presumed he didn't want to be here in the first place.

"What do you want Malfoy?" the aforementioned red head was quick to spit out, "You already took her away, are you hear to rub salt into the wounds?" He was now getting quite angry, very red face and in my face. Potter gave him a look like that was the smartest and dumbest thing he had ever said, he then turned to me to give me another look that simply said, yeah whatever he just said.

"Is there anywhere private we can go? I need to use the room of requirement and I need somewhere to explain why." Potter simply shrugged and began pacing. This was no use to me and i hoped my face expressed the annoyance I was feeling. A door appeared from the middle of nowhere and I realized Potter had just led me to the room of requirement without telling me how to get there. Weasley walked inside and Potter motioned me to follow shrugging at the confused look I was giving him and simply said, "You gotta give if you wanna get."

"I need an invisibility cloak and a room to apparate from," I informed them forgetting to explain myself.

"Why do you plan on stealing us too?" Weasley was getting quite annoying now.

"I know where she is," I blurted out before i could think about my reply.

"We know that, you took her or don't you remember?" Weasley was a hot headed one i could give him that but sometimes i wish he would shut hi mouth or shovel food into it like he always does so he could not speak or he would choke if he tried, though of course his family was known for their bad manners so i guessed he had mastered the art of eating and talking t the same time.

"Shut up Ron, Malfoy what are you doing?" Potter questioned surprising me that he had told his little puppy whom i presumed he loved almost as much as granger to shut up. This controversy was very entertaining and delicious might i add.

"I am going to steal her back, if i can get her in there i can get her out, but i must warn you it has been very hard on her. She has been very brave. I don't know why i have to do this but i feel like i should."

"What on earth is that supposed to mean? Harry he is speaking in freaking riddles now," Weasly was ever the antagonist.

"Okay," Potter ignored him taking my side.

"What?" Weasly yelled as loud as his lung capacity would allow him making the entertainment more juicy for me.

"You heard me Ron, if she is still alive we have to do what ever it takes to get her back. I would do anything just to see her again. If trusting Malfoy means that this can come to pass, i will do it, i don't care what state she is in as long as i can see her. understand?" Potter had blown up in Weasley's face and i sat on a plush couch and ate popcorn while watching the display.

"So your saying I don't care is that it? You know how i feel about her Harry! You of all people but i don't think we should trust the little ferret." Weasly retorted obviously admitting his feelings for her right in front of me and not realizing it. For some strange reason i felt a pang of jealously at his emotions. Potter decided to ignore his outburst but that didn't stop him giving his ally a dirty look as to say, "You're supposed to be on my side."

"Okay Malfoy, what ever you need you got it, but you have to shake on it and give me wizards honor that this is not a trick," he certainly drove a hard bargain but i was a Malfoy I could go one better on him.

"I will shake on it and give you Malfoy's honor." I took his hand in my own and he pulled me from the room. I looked at the ugly tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls to dance the ballet. The door disappeared and Potter turned to me quickly.

"Walk past the blank wall three times concentrating really hard on what you want and the door will appear, understand?" I nodded my head and the two boys disappeared under an invisibility cloak whispering harshly to each other about something i couldn't quite make out but i presumed Potter's willingness to help me out, not before Weasley could shoot me a dirty look of course.

Now was not a good time to leave as i could imagine pansy being fraught with worry over her own dilemma of where i could be. She knew i would be safe, no one would dare a death eaters child. Just like the precious Dumbledore's army we had Death's army. A group of Death eaters children, where we learned much dark magic, practicing what our parents had taught us growing up since we were old enough to hold a wand up and speak, we had been learning and were far more practiced than the D.A. We were not allowed to use our magic on others until we were a certified death eater, dark mark and all. I would have to hide to escape but when could I hide?

I pushed my food around the plate in front of me, my plan was not well thought out. I shouldn't have promised her. I couldn't do it. I was scared of the wrath of my father, of my own shame. How can i save someone i am supposed to hate so much. Oh why did I have to tell someone of my unplanned unprocessed scheme to save her when at times, I can hardly even stand her? I was doing it because i knew what would happen to her and I knew i would be responsible. I couldn't stand death. It was a messy business, I had always promised myself i would never deal death to anyone. That didn't mean i couldn't hurt feelings of course. I pushed my food away, i was feeling nauseous. Tonight was the night i had concluded that her time would be running low and her spirit would be weakened, I could not let the internal battle inside me continue. So many questions rolled around in my head. How would i escape the ever watchful, though caring of course, eyes of Pansy? Where would I take her after i entered the room of requirement? I couldn't take her to Madam Pomfrey, she would be able to tell my voice from a mile away, between quidditch accidents and being turned into a ferret which required alot of therapy. Would the room work? Could I apparate and make it back with both of us safe and sound? What condition would she be in? Would I have to take her to St. Mungo's? Had she gone crazy? I would have to go and find out. I gave Pansy a look that said "Don't Follow me or you'll get it," before making my way out of the great hall. On my way i picked on as many people as I could to give myself an alibi of some sort. What if my father was there when i arrived? No he wouldn't i knew he would be out and about in France this week with mother who wanted to do some shopping for clothes and the such over there, leaving the house elves to leave the house in order, yes the house elves ran the house but only to our requirement and what we wanted from them while we were away. They didn't really have authority except some elves had over others.

The tapestry looked as funny as as ugly as ever as i paced thinking hard on the two things i required to save Granger but I think i was concentrating to save her more than what i needed and it took five goes before the door appeared but of course it wasn't what i wanted and finally after another three tries I got it right and an invisibility cloak awaited me. As did our fate combined.

Where do I begin?  
To tell the story of how great a love can be  
The sweet love story that is older than the sea  
The simple truth about the love he brings to me  
Where do I start?

Shirley Bassey- Where do I Begin?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I waited and waited to see his face. Someone kind and sweet, why was Draco Malfoy planning to help me? Was he sticking to his promise? I had not seen him for what seemed like forever but how did i really know how long it had been? No one would speak when my bowl of gruel was shoved so i never had any new information, not even the men would tell me anything just throw nasty taunts a few curses and left. Sometimes they tried to do more but i knew how to kick and aim where it hurts. Sure I'd been hit for a few times but they quickly learn that even a body binding spell could not work against my will to protect myself. And when i kicked it hurt. I

I had learned what they could do the first time and I refused to be weak to them. Lowly deatheaters who don't see that instead of the unpure wizards they are the scum of our society. Giving wizards a bad name by killing all those who did not posses their skill or others whom one or none of their parents were magical. Do they not see that it is a blessing and not a curse? Did they not see their own stupidity and blindness by following this fool who he himself is half blooded. Throwing his own family away for his own selfish needs and desires. I promised myself that if ever i had the time to injure that bastard i surely would.

never knew how much time was left for me but i did not fear the cold harsh reality of death. In fact I welcomed it. Whether a rich pureblood or the gryffindor keeper sooner or later you'll dance with the reaper. I hated the thought of who would deal me my final card in life. I imagined the pain Ron and Harry would be feeling right now. Would they be missing me? What are they doing right now? Probably kicking Malfoy's ass. I smiled at the thought.

I hoped they would carry on and be strong without me. I was very proud of them. Would they graduate? Would they have happy and full lives? Or will Voldermort cut them short as he has the power to do to mine. Tears flowed down my face as i broke inside placing my head on my badly bruised legs curling my stomach trying not to upset my broken ribs my broken hands laying almost useless beside me. I grieved for my un lived life, ready to accept what awaited me. I did not fear I only grieved. I would never grow to have children, I would never watch Harry's and Ron's little ones run around with mine. Like my big brothers strong and dependable and always there when i needed them. Just like I was always there from them. They weren't there the day i was snatched. It was my own selfish fault really.

was walking by the lake in the rain by myself having a sulk. Ron and Harry had played a really mean practical joke on me and i was angry but at the same time it was very humorous. Now i thought back on it of course, at the time i was mortified. I cursed at the damn whoppi cushion. I was not pleased with the immaturity of it anyway. So i presumed silly me, smart Hermoine has a quick lapse of judgment and it was my own stupid pride that had caused it, that I would be safe in the dark in the rain at the lake fuming but too proud to go back and apologize for over reacting, well storming straight out without a word was over reacting in my sense. I just didn't want to say anything to them that would ruin our friendship and had to calm down and blow of steam. I had just sat down when i heard something crack behind me. I put my hand in my pocket but presumed it was some type of cute and fluffy animal of course you could never be to safe.

"Petrificus Totalus," that ferret! that lousy ferret had me in a full body bind! This time i felt no real danger so my will was not strong enough to fight. I just planned to really get him back. When he began to drag me by my legs causing my skirt to ride up my legs till my white cotton underwear were exposed lucky for me though they weren't, thought i wasn't exactly saved from the clutches of embarrassment, being dragged along the ground in a full body bind of course. I knew what was coming as we approached th outskirts of the forbidden forest. There his father awaited us, bid his son a warm farewell and now here i was underground. Hopless. Nothing could save me not even Malfoy, even if i was saved from this hell i would not be able to keep fire inside burning. Every passing second timed by the leaking roof, my sanity grew weaker and my hope smaller.

Time was a luxury to me and Hvaing all tis time to myself was a blessing as it was a curse. With the positive thoughts there was always a negative hiding in the corner, ready to pounce at any given moment. It seemed like forever since i had seen the light of day, dipped my toes in the lake and skipped merrily around hogwarts saving the wizarding world as we knew it every year one way or another. Would I ever do that again? So often i had helped defeat a terrible evil and now here i was reaping the rewards of the bravery and loyalty a Gryyfindor prided themselves on. I heard a little 'pop' but still could not see anything resembling my freedom.

"Where are you Malfoy!"I screamed at the walls wishing someone could hear me, someone would answer. After all once you have talked to yourself for as long as i am sure i have talked to myself you would lust after human interaction, no matter who it was. "You are a dirty rat Malfoy! You gave me your word! WHERE ARE YOU MALFOY!"

"Shut up," i heard a hiss from the corner causing me to jump and stop my tirade of useless assults and looked frantically arund me trying to find out where the voice was coming from. When i could not see anything, i presumed it had just been a mirage, a figment of my imagination and leaned against the wall again putting my head on my knees and sobbed for my hopless case.

I could have sworn i felt a sympathetic arm snake around my heaving shoulders and i let it sit there pretending in my mind that it was Harry and Ron there in spirit to comfort me.

"Shh granger i'm here," i felt like my insides were as frozen as walls around me. Malfoy, Malfoy was here. But why? was he here to saveor end my life? was his kindness a charade so he wouldn't feel so guilty about my death.

"Why?" i whispered to nothingness. How could he be here if i had never seen him? My mind was not working on me and it failed all my knowledge.

"Because, already I have failed you, I can never bee forgiven for your fate," He slipped me under what appeared to be an invisinility cloak. We dissappeared into the night.

The state i ofund her in appaled me. Her body was black and blue and she obviously had broken bones. As for her mental state? Well i found her crying and screaming cursing my name. I felt my stupid feeling heart drop. She held a strong face but inside she had lost all hope completly. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and stop her from crying and i wondered why inside I felt such pain for her. I loathed to think how i would feel if that were my sister or my daughter and i felt guilt like i had never felt before. I had bought her here, I had made this her fate, I had condemmened her to this. How could I live with myself, I had to save her.

"Where are you Malfoy!" I heard her scream at her confining walls, "You are a dirty rat Malfoy! You gave me your word! WHERE ARE YOU MALFOY!" She continued her tirade, i became worried at her constant yelling wondering if it was common and would it be unoticed if she stopped? how long had she been like this?

"Shut up," I hiss from the corner i am hiding in under my invisibility cloak, provided thanks to the room of requirement. She looks around like a fightened deer inheadlights trying to find me, but failing hopelessly as i was under said cloak. She returned where she was sitting and put her head on her knees and cried once more.

I Couldn't bear it. I moved soundlessly over to where she was and snaked my arm wrapped in the cloak around her shoulder.

"Shh granger i'm here," I tried to calm her but now she just seemed even more frightened. Did she not think of an invisibility cloak i thought she was the brightest witch in hogwarts?

"Why?" she whispered a question i had feared her to ask and now that she had i dreaded it. I would answer her as honsetly as i possibly could while retaining my pride i hoped she wouldn't remeber when she returned to Hogwarts. Words I may very much ever regret saying.

"Because, already I have failed you, I can never bee forgiven for your fate," I covered her small cold form shaking with fright and lack of warmth, she looked at meas if she had died and gone to heaven. With a 'pop" We dissappeared into the night back into the room of requirement where I required myself to be.

She fainted when we arrived. So what was I do do now? Do I drag her to Snape, doI knock and dump her at the infirmary. I sat in the room of requirement requiring an answer but none would come to me. If i took her anywhere someone would see me, if i waited too late Filch might find me. He was quite fond of the dungeons. I felt like i had, had this internal argument before many a time but right now i had not thought it out at all. I need to get a message to Harry and Ron somehow but i had no idea how.

A white owl perched itself on a windowsill i had not seen before. Obviously i no longer hzd the need for a room to apparate but instead a room to send an owl form. I sat down at the new cherrywood desk and pulled picked up a quill and began to write on the parchment already lying waiting for me. I tied the message to the leg of the owl and wished it good luck, just before it took off i realised that it was infact Potters Owl that i had given the letter to. How very convienient.

My owl tapped against my window causing quite a racket as it was very impatient and cold. I opened the offending window and she came flying in hooting brandishing her leg as she perced atop my four poster bed.

_Potter,_

_Come to the room of requirement and require me.I have her. Come Alone._

It remained unsigned but I knew who it was all right. As much as i knew that I wanted to bring Ron, and how angry he's be if i didn't but I wanted Hermoine safe, even if this was a trap. I would be brave and go alone for her. I held the letter tight in my hands and put away my books to make my way to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Was this a dream? Or were the images fresh in my mind as fresh as the wounds of my skin, the dream? I wanted to lay my head down and never pick it up. I felt weak with confusion mixed with a fresh coat of fear glazing my mind like a baked ham. I wanted to pull someone near and hold them and just melt into their soul and tell them all I had seen in my waking dreams and dreamless nights.

"Granger," that gruff irritating voice, harsh yet cool and collected echoed in my thoughts. Must he always be around to annoy me that insistent prat? I felt something warm on my head and slight pressure as he appeared to put a hot bean bag on my head. He threw a blanket over me. I was highly confused. Why was Malfoy putting a blanket over me? Wouldn't I already be in bed warm and safe if I had just awoken from a dream? That niggling pit in my stomach grew to a heavy lump. It was no dream and Malfoy really was here tending to me like I was a child with the flu making me warm and comfortable. I tired to flutter my eyes open but they were too heavy.

"Come on Granger, I need you to come too woman. I need you to eat." The smell of food was enough to make that pit in my stomach growl like a lion before feeding time. I was hungry that was obvious but I was not sure if I had the strength to eat. I heard Malfoy sigh and put a tray down. I felt his weight beside me on the couch and I could feel myself inhaling his smell of wood fire smoke and mint amongst the mist of food smells that tortured my insides. I felt like I couldn't even open my eyes, and I really wanted too. I wanted to tell him that I was hungry but I couldn't speak. Why were the words so impossible to form? What was this feeling inside me like fear but somehow inside I know I am safe. He brushed away some hair from my face and I felt my insides tingle at his touch; I was feeling things I had never felt before. Was I being delirious? I attempted to speak but unfortunately it only came out as a groan.

"Are you awake?" I groaned again in response. I could hear what seemed to be panic in his voice.I could hear movement but the world beyond my eyes was a mystery. I felt something warm and solid tap against my lips and I parted them to have pumpkin soup fill my mouth. I swallowed quickly as another spoonful was lifted to my mouth. I hoped that none had been spilt as I consumed the savory liquid quickly. Malfoy put the bowl and spoon down from the sound of it and his soft hand took my own. I heard the door open and Malfoy's warm and tender touch left my own. My heart flooded with relief as I heard the familiar voice call out my name.

"Hermione can you hear me?his voice so reassuring. I was home I was safe. He was here. He would protect me. Malfoy may have saved me but he was here to protect me. I groaned as loudly as possible in my state to let him know I had heard him. He seemed angry, my whole body ached and my mouth was drying out.

what did they do to her?now Harry was yelling unleashing a fury I was thankful not to see. His anger when he lost his temper was like wild fire once it starts it takes a lot of water to stop it. I was scared for Malfoy now. What Harry was capable of when he was angry was ten times worse than what I had endured. Well in my opinion anyway, I had never seen it first hand but I was sure that inside the anger must bubble beneath the surface. He was so friendly and accepting to almost anyone. I could not imagine the worry he would have had to suffer, never knowing when or if I was coming home and what I was going through. He would never forgive himself for the night I had gone missing and I could hear the guilt in his own voice. I wanted to hold him and pat his head while I told him that it was all right now. To wrap my arms around him and comfort him like he comforted me when I had needed him most.

Oh god her poor soul. Inside cried for the sin committed at the bastards hands. For my friend who I had not been able to save. I had let this happen to her by not comforting her when she had needed us. We had abandoned her and humiliated her to no extent and she had put up with us only to have this cruel fate land upon her. I wanted to strangle myself almost as much ansi wanted to strangle Malfoy at this very moment. he obviously knew my intent and backed away from her slowly as I made my way in sheer dumstruck horror towards her broken and beaten form on the couch. Her eyes her closed and if she was not black and blue i would have thought she looked peaceful. In my midi suddenly came up with a plan.

It sickened me how Potter pawed at her with a look of disgust and guilt smeared all over his face. There was more to this story than i had first imagined. Still there was the major matter at hand. How do I go about securing Granger's safety and maintaining my own innocence? How would it look if they found out i had saved her. My reputation would be ruined no doubt and also my ultimate plan to outsmart my father would hit me back in the face so hard i would wish I had been sent to Azkaban and received the dementors kiss. How do we get granger out of this blasted room? Dammit Dammit Dammit! why had i not really thought this through? I was so angry not at myself. I had involved innocent people into a ruthless game that children should not be forced to play. What was I saying i was only a child? Here I was plotting the downfall of voldermort and my own father who themselves corruppeted children to believe their lies. Until one day you find your childhood friend from the near by playground drawn and quarted before being burned at a stake like the muggles did to other muggles who pretended to be witches in the dark ages. Some sick revenge on just one of the countless sea of innocent faces.

Potter turned around with a bottle of Veritaserum in hand. I could see this becoming a hindrance.

"I want you to drink this," he said to me. Damned if i do, Damned if don't. I took it from him and sipped a small amount so it would work but hopefully before too long it would wear off.

"Why Potter?" I was dying to ask. Damn potter and his brain. Hermoine obviously had an effect on him after all.

"Because, Malfoy I want to know what you are up to please tell me." Fucking potter oh how i wanted to kick his ass right now, no kicking wouldn't be good enough. I think kicking him into bloody pluto would be appropriate by now. I hoped my mouth didn't make this worse for me.

"Because I love her." Fuck, Crap, shit, damn, what the fuck was that? I could not think of expletives that could be said out of sheer politeness. I hoped to my own damn soul that i had not meant it but inside i knew i did. The second i had seen her hands. her her scream and seen her hold on through anything they had dealt her. She was a pure gryffindor and despite my slytherin heratige my heart just swelled with pride and adoration for her. Damn this fucking truth potion i was being true to myself. There was nothing but stunned silence in the room. The look on potters face would have made Voldermort swell with pride. What a low blow for him. Completion with Malfoy. The sexiest seventh year in hog warts? I think so.

Had Malfoy just said what I thought he had said. Brain compute, compute damn it COMPUTE! why will my brain not function on me! This is the most devastating thing i had ever sheared! Malfoy in LOVE with one Hermoine Granger! ME! If i would talk you could not imagine all the words i would be saying right now. This not being able to talk thing really sucked. The words i could not expressed. His hands on my soft skin. No i must not think of that. He may love me but I can not love him back. It is against everything i have ever stood for that house elf bashing, father worshiping, medieval dickweed was never and will never be my type. But his blonde hair and annoying pointy nose with his pale yet creamy complexion not a blemish in sight. His disgusting drawl, think of his disgusting drawl. Do NOT think of his dazzling smile. Oh my heart was melting. My first deceleration of love. Why did it have to be Malfoy. Why did it have to be now? After he saves my ass and Harry makes him drink what i presume to be Veritaserum. Al the pain i had suffered already why dump this on me. I wanted to die not from pain but from embarrassment. Of all the people and places malfoy gosh why know bloody hell!

"Well enough said," Harry coughed,"Malfoy how do you know it is love?" I gave a grunt of extreme annoyance and disapproval. Unfortunately he had already asked the damned question and malfoy was damned to answer.

"First of all Astro Boy you are a right prick, But because she may irritate me all of the time but we share a bond. A past. We both know something that you would not believe. She knows she feels it to but she is too scared to believe it. Just like me. We argue about so much but she doesn't want to see what we have in common."

"Astro Boy? Hmm at least its a little original better than Wonder Boy huh?" If my eyes were open i would have rolled them. Harry would love to have Malfoy on Veritaserum and could only imagine his complete pleasure at Malfoy's discomfort. Unfortunately forgetting once again of my own discomfort and feeling and i was in no condition so express them myself. I felt like five thousand five hundred and sixty two year old mummy. Why cant i move already dammit. Shock is a real pain in the ass if this happens to me every time I apparate then I think i will stick to walking, or driving.

'St-" i stuttered out with as much might as i possibly could muster. This was so hard just to say one word. "Stop." All attention back on me yes me on the couch who cant move! Get over your petty selves I NEED HELP!

"Yes alot better." Smart Malfoy. Very smart. I could imagine Harry giving Malfoy a dirty look for me. Well I hoped he did anyway.

"Hermoine your awake," of course I am you bastard having you heard me grunting?

"I knew." Oh Malfoy you are really out doing yourself you know that. Why did you not make this announcement before you said you loved me? Bloody Veritaserum what a pain in the butt he cant think before he speaks.

"G-Genius." Ah finally something fitting unfortunately not enough energy for sarcasm but i am sure he would get the hint.

"Well this isone of akind of party isn't it," grumbled harry.


End file.
